From My Heart
by roxie2120
Summary: When Sara, a normal girl from Texas, moves to Jasper, Nevada, she never thought she would have friends again. Now she has found friendship in three teens and Team Prime, but when she founds out a secret, that was supposed to be lost forever, will she do what she can to help or will she think only of herself? OC/ Rated T for later on.
1. Chapter 1: Moving In

**Well I have finally managed to work some writing time into my life! Woohoo! Anyways, welcome to my first Transformers Prime fanfic! Well I hope you like it thanks for reading!**

* * *

**From My Heart**

**A Transformers Prime Fanfic**

**By: Roxie2120 Ch.1 Moving In**

I looked out the car window at the desert that was the small town known as Jasper, Nevada. _It's going to be nothing like my _real_ home in Texas. _I thought. My dad, my mom, my two brothers, one younger and one older, and I decided to move here. To Jasper, Nevada. We decided to move here because the company my dad works for is based here, in Nevada. When my family told me we were moving here, I felt like crying my eyes out. I was happy in Texas; it just felt like home there. Now, I just feel lost. My thoughts were interrupted by my mom's voice. "Look Sara, there's your new school!" My mom said cheerfully pointing out the window to the high school. Class was just releasing. Students were rushing for their cars or bikes, or were swiftly walking home. I sighed; it would just never be the same.

"So anything exciting happen at all today," Arcee asked Jack as she drove him from the high school to the Autobot's secret base. Jack glanced down before replying. "No, nothing much happened, but I have heard some talk about a new girl moving in from a different state." Jack said. "Sounds interesting." Arcee replied, almost sarcastically. Jack chuckled as they finally arrived at the Autobot's base.

Miko and Raf sat playing video games on the couch. The Autobot's scout Bumblebee watched, cheering Raf on. Miko paused the game when she heard Arcee and Jack enter the base. "Hey Jack! That new girl everybody's talking about, she moving in today!" Miko said, quite loudly. Jack glance nervously up at Ratchet before replying. "That's awesome Miko! I wonder what she will be like." Jack replied. The teens all spent a couple minutes thinking of what the new girl would be like, and then they quickly went back to playing video games. Unfortunately, they did not have time to relax long, because Ratchet's computer started beeping. The Decepticons were on the move.

Sara started unloading boxes from her family's car. Luckily, she got the first pick for her room, and, of course, she chose the biggest. This helped her feel a little better about moving. She walked into the house and set the box down. She opened up the flaps of the box and looked inside, it was filled with posters. She smiled, taking out one and looking at it, it a galloping Quarter Horse on it. She loved horses, with all her heart. Some may call it obsessive, but there was no denying it: she was a horse lover. She would have to see if there were any riding stables around here, so she could start to ride again. She sighed. _First let's see how I do at my new school. _She thought, running outside to get another box from the car. Maybe once she met some friends, it may be just like Texas. Maybe.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading the first chapter, I will try to work on my chapters to get them longer, but today my parents are bugging me to get outside -_- Please review! I'm open to ideas! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

**Sorry about no updates for a while, I have just been so busy during school and have no time to write (I hand write my chapters before I type, and I mostly write at school) so here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, my mom was in the kitchen, my brothers were still asleep, and my dad had left for work. "Hey sweetie!" My mom greeted when I walked into the kitchen. "Hey mom," I replied, getting some toast she had prepared in the toaster. "I'll be going up to the high school to get you registered for school, would you like to come with me?" I looked at her. I wanted _so _much to say that I just wanted to stay and get settled in, but I help my tongue, and to make her happy, I agreed to go with her. Who knows, maybe I would meet somebody who would want to be my friend…

I followed my mom into the high school's office. They took her into another room to fill out some paper work, or something like that. I just sat down and waited for her to be done. A couple minutes later, a girl walked in. She was around 17, and had black hair with a braid and two ponytails on the side of her head that were tipped with pink; she had kind of a wild look about her. "Hi!" she said enthusiastically, and without giving time for me to reply she continued. "Are you the new girl everyone's been talking about?" she asked. "Yeah, I guess, unless there is some other girl that is also new around here." I replied. To my surprise she laughed. "No, I would know if there was _another_ girl moving in, word spreads quickly in Jasper, it being a small town and all." She said. I nodded, "I'm Sara." I said introducing myself. "I'm Miko." She replied simply. I soon learned that becoming friends with Miko was like playing 20 questions, except that "20" is an understatement. By the time my mom and me were ready to leave, Miko new that I played oboe, was a bookworm, and loved anything and everything to do with horses. Along with her learning things about me, I learned that she transferred from Japan, and she loved to talk (She did not tell me this, I just kind of figured it out). Back at home, my mom called me down to do the dishwasher. "It looks like you were having a great time talking to that girl in the office." She said stacking cups. I nodded and focused on putting the silverware away. "Do you know her name?" She asked. I put the last fork away and replied, "Her name is Miko," I said.

* * *

It had been one week since I had moved in, and today was my first day of school in Nevada. I walked along the sidewalk, and looked up at the school. It was relatively small for a high school, but I guess that works in my favor. I entered the school's office and received my schedule, my first class: history. I also received a locker. When I found it, I put my stuff away and got the appropriate supplies for history. The problem was, I could not find the history classroom anywhere. I tried asking around for help, but everybody was so preoccupied in trying to get to their classes that nobody would listen. I growled to myself, I was going to be late to my _first _class on my_ first _day of school. I was so wrapped up in trying to get to my class that I accidentally bumped into a boy with red hair, and a pale, freckled face. "I'm so sor-," I said starting to apologize. "Watch where your going, newbie!" He said pushing me down, and then laughing at me. Just then a familiar face popped out of nowhere. "Shut up and leave her alone Vince!" Miko yelled at him. "I was just messing around Miko!" He said backing off. "Yeah, right! Just go away!" She yelled again, and finally, he went off to class. "Thanks," I said to Miko. "I owe you one." "No problem." She said, helping me up. "Do you need help finding your class?" She asked. I gratefully nodded. I soon found out, that Miko and I had mostly the same classes, except I had band when she had P.E. We went to history together and I got assigned a seat behind a raven-haired boy. He wore long sleeves and jeans. I soon found out he was a friend of Miko's and his name was Jack. We started talking, and he seemed pretty nice. Before we could talk any more though, class started, and I began my first day.

At lunch, I began to tell Miko and Jack about my day. It had been going pretty well so far, even if it began kind of roughly. I was just about to listen to Jack's day when another boy sat down. He had brown hair, glasses, baggy jeans and a long sleeved shirt. "Sara, this is Rafael." Jack said, introducing me. "Hello, you can call me Raf," He said, holding out his hand. "Sara," I said, shaking his hand, "It's nice to meet you." I said. We spent the rest of the time talking about how are days had been going. I kind of liked it here.

* * *

After school I waved by to Miko, Jack and Raf. Miko climbed into a dark green S.U.V., while Raf climbed into a yellow and black muscle car, and Jack rode off on his blue motorcycle. I was just starting the short walk home, when my mom pulled up. "Need a ride?" She asked. I nodded. "Thanks Mom!" I said. "How was your day?" She asked. _Is that what parents always ask when we get out of school? _I thought to myself. "It was good," I said. I told her about Jack, Miko, and Raf. "Sounds like you made some friends." Mom said pulling into the driveway. "Maybe," I replied. The truth is, she was right. _I do have friends. _I thought before going into my room to complete my homework.

At the Autobot's base Miko and Jack were playing video games, and Bumblebee was telling Raf about what the Decepticons had been doing the previous day. "What's he saying Raf? What's been going on?" Miko asked excitedly. "Nothing out of the ordinary, they were just scouting for energon." Raf answered. "Do you think they could be up to something more?" Jack asked. Miko chuckled "Like what Jack? Do you really think the 'Cons would come up with another 'master plan' considering the pounding Bulkhead will give them if they do?" Miko said. Jack and Raf laughed. It was just like Miko to brag about her guardian, Bulkhead. They knew she meant it in a good-natured way though.

They spent over an hour playing video games, talking and laughing, as well as trying to stay on Ratchet's good side. It was just a usual, peaceful day at the Autobot's base.

* * *

Sara, on the other hand, was struggling with the homework she had gotten. After trying her math homework for twenty minutes, she decided to take a break. She picked up her phone and went to her room, her black Labrador Rudy following. She jumped on her bed, and Rudy doing the same. She gave him a little pat on the head, and then started calling Jack. She waited for him to pick up. After a couple of rings she was met by his voicemail. "Hey Jack, just wondering if I could get some help with the math homework. Thanks, call me back, bye!" I said, and then hung up. She sighed. _Well I guess I better see what I can figure out… _She though, and then went downstairs to do just that.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Sorry for the wait I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicions

**Yes! I finally have some peace and quiet so I can write! I would have had it up earlier, it's just I think my parents were determined to keep me off the computer during Thanksgiving break. Anyways, thanks to _Guest, nightfury97, _and _AllSpark Princess _for reviewing!On to the story!**

* * *

I came home from school later the next day, and got greeted by the usual rambling of "How was your day?" and "Don't' worry the second day is always the better!" _I wonder how parents can be so positive!_ I thought. _It's kind of annoying sometimes. _I chuckled to myself, and then sighed as I completed the last problem on my math homework. Just then, the doorbell rang, and my brothers stampeded to the door, knocking each other into the walls to be the first one to the door. I listened as the door opened and I heard some words said, but I could not tell what they were saying, I swear I heard my name a couple of times though. "Hey Sara, it's for you!" one of my brothers yelled. "Coming!" I yelled back, and then jumped up and went to the door. I approached the door, and was greeted by Jack Darby, one of my new friends from school. "Hey Sara, you called me asking for help on the math homework yesterday, do you still need help?" He asked. "No, I just finished it, but thanks for coming over," I replied. "Your welcome, well… bye…" He said. "Wait, would you like to come in?" I asked. "Oh, no thanks, I have to go… finish my own homework…." He replied. I noticed there was a slight hesitation in his voice. "Are you okay?" I asked. He looked up quickly. "Yeah, why do you ask?" He said. "Well you just sound worried about something." I replied. He smiled. "No, I'm fine. Well see you later." He said before turning, mounting his motorcycle, and driving off. _He's not telling me something. _I thought before turning and going back inside.

Arcee and Jack were almost at the base. As they were driving along Arcee decided to talk to Jack about something that was bugging her. It was about that girl Sara. "Jack, that girl knows something." Jack was caught off guard. "What do you mean, Arcee?" He asked. "I think she knows you were not telling the truth, I'm just saying, be careful, we don't want anyone else finding about us." She explained. "I know, Arcee, but I still don't see any reason to worry." He replied as they pulled into base. Optimus and Ratchet were the only ones in the room. Optimus looked over at them and nodded his head in greeting, and then turned back to look at Ratchet's work. Jack looked at Arcee, and she shrugged, smiling Jack went to the couch, and started working on his homework, but it was not long before Miko, Bulkhead, Raf, and Bumblebee arrived, and soon they were thrown into a long conversation. Jack soon gave up trying to work soon and joined the conversation. Soon the alarm went off, signaling the Decepticons were scouting for energon, yet again. Jack looked over at Optimus; he looked rather worried, and closer inspection at the monitors revealed why: a Decepticon was close to a neighborhood, and getting closer every minute.

* * *

Sara woke up with a start. It was not until a few minutes later that she realized that it was the sound of jet engines that woke her up. They sounded _extremely _close. She moved over to her window and looked out the window and she saw a grey fighter jet flying dangerously close. _Maybe it's a military experiment of some sorts_. She tried, unsuccessfully, to convince herself. No military experiment would fly this close to a neighborhood, would it? Something was definitely wrong.

Optimus knew this mission could risk everything, but if he did not do anything, would the Decepticon hurt the humans living close by? He just could not take the chance, "Autobots, Roll out!" He commanded and Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee went through the GroundBridge, with him closely following. They would have to be extremely careful, or they risked being discovered.

* * *

Sara noted the jet was getting closer to her neighborhood. She was debating whether she should leave her house and go to town; she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Just as she was getting up to write a note to her mom, she noticed a red semi truck coming off the road, following the jet on the ground. The jet soon veered away, as if the driver was running away from something. She looked on, and she could not believe her eyes. After the red semi truck was an S.U.V., a custom yellow and black muscle car, and a blue motorcycle. All of the vehicles, except the semi, looked familiar. Then, Sara realized, they were the exact same cars Jack, Miko and Raf rode off in everyday! Before she could get a better look, they drove out of sight.

* * *

Starscream retreated back to the Decepticon ship, The _Nemesis_. He had been tracking a strange energy signature Soundwave had picked up, when the Autobot's arrived. Megatron would scrap him for not retrieving whatever it was causing the energy signature. Whatever it was, it was stronger then normal energon, and anything that could possibly overpower the Autobots was something the Decepticons wanted.

* * *

**How did you like it? Again, sorry for the wait, but I _promise _I will start working on the next chapter as soon as I have caught up with school, thanks, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Taken

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for the support of this story! You guys are amazing! Sorry for the long wait, just been busy… By the way, for the people who have made guesses on what's going to happen, you will get your answer soon! Sorry in advance for this being kind of a slow-ish chapter, but next chapter should, hopefully, be better.**

**Thanks to **_**ForgotMyName2Day, Porter-Fuzz1218, AllSpark Princess,**_** and **_**Guest**_** for reviewing.**

* * *

Sara walked down the steps of the school; she had avoided Jack, Raf and Miko all day. In a way she felt… betrayed, but she did not know why. She kept telling herself that she had no proof that those were the same vehicles that her friends rode off in everyday, but then, why did the vehicles not have drivers? Jack calling her name jerked her out of her thoughts. "Sara! Wait up!" He shouted. When he caught up to her, Sara gave him a moment to catch his breath. "Oh, hi Jack." Sara greeted the raven-haired teen when he seemed ready to talk. "I haven't seen you all day, where've you been?" He asked. _Maybe I should tell him, _Sara thought. _It would be better than just keeping it a secret to myself. _"Well… I saw something yesterday," She started. _He's going to think I'm insane. _ "I know it seems crazy, but I swear I saw your motorcycle, yesterday, without you driving it." She said. Suddenly, Jack started to look worried. "Is something wrong?" She asked. "I just remembered… My mom wanted me home early so I could help with… stuff," He said. "I got to go." He continued, wrapping up his statement quickly, and then, he sped off. "See you later, then" Sara said slightly hurt. _What is going on with Jack? _Sara thought before starting to walk home.

Jack walked up to the innocent-looking blue motorcycle that was his guardian. After making sure no one was around to hear him, he said to Arcee: "We have a problem." "What's the matter?" Arcee asked, immediately drawn to attention. "I think Sara, my friend, might have found out about your existence." Jack said hurriedly. Arcee was silent for a moment, but then she revved her engine and told Jack to hop on. "We need to tell Optimus, now." Arcee said before driving off, leaving a cloud of dust behind her.

"I am deeply troubled to hear this girl know of our existence," Optimus Prime said to the assembled bots and humans. When Jack told Arcee of how Sara knew of the Autobot's existence on Earth, Arcee immediately grew wary, and decided to tell Optimus about it. "We need to bring this girl to the base as soon as possible." Optimus said. "For as of yesterday, we know that Starscream was near human population, and he seemed to be looking for something." He finished. Arcee then picked up. "If this girl, Sara, saw us, then she must be living in that neighborhood." Arcee realized. Jack interrupted, "Wait… are you saying?" Optimus nodded. "We must find her before the Decepticons find her location." Optimus said.

In a couple of minutes, Optimus and the rest of the team were out searching for Sara, but it was like she disappeared. They had been out for hours now. "Do you think the Decepticons got her?" Raf asked worriedly. "I just saw her at school a couple of hours ago." Jack said, not willing to give into the bad side of the situation. What did the Decepticons want with Sara? Wasn't she just a human? Bulkhead, a green Autobot, and Miko's guardian, drove through the GroundBridge. Once he transformed, he looked at Ratchet. "She's nowhere to be found. I don't know how a human could hide so easily." He said, disappointing everyone. Ratchet sighed. "Ratchet!" Jack called. Ratchet looked down at Jack, the teen looked serious. "We can help, Sara has to be somewhere, and we could search around her house, we could talk with her parents, they might know where she is." Jack suggested. Ratchet realized they were desperate to be of some use. "I know you three want to help," He replied, "but there has been a Decepticon in the area." He finished.. "Ratchet, please, let us help." Jack said desperately. Yet again, Ratchet sighed in defeat. 'Fine," He said, moving to activate the GroundBridge. Bulkhead transformed, knowing he was to accompany them.

Jack looked out at the neighborhood, nobody had noticed them GroundBridging, but he saw a sight he did not want to see. Police cars lined the streets in front of Sara's house. He ran up to Sara's parents. They were crying. Jack asked what happened. Between sobs, he got the message that Sara had not returned from school that day. She had been taken, and Jack had a clue who had taken her. They needed to tell Optimus right away.

* * *

Sara had no idea what happened, she was just walking home when she heard a jet engine, similar to the one she heard yesterday, then a loud metallic clanking sound, and then everything went dark. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes. It was a mistake to do so. She was in some kind of, giant, metal ship. She did not know why but she had a bad feeling about all this. As she got to her feet, she looked around, and realized she was in some sort of medical area. "Well, it looks like our guest has woken up." She turned around to see a tall robot looking at her from across the room. The robot was a shiny silver color; he had red eyes that made her want to back against the wall in fear. Attached to his left arm was a large, and by the looks of it, powerful cannon. Behind him stood a blue and gold robot, this one also had red eyes, but he was quite smaller than the silver robot. "Who are you?" she said, trying, and failing to keep the fear from her voice. "I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons." The silver robot said. "D-Decepticons?" she whispered. Megatron did not hear her, or he did, and he chose not to reply. "What do you want with me?" She asked. Megatron turned around, so she could not see his face. "You shall soon find out, human, if we are correct, you might have something that could help us win our war against the Autobots." He said with disgust. Sara involuntarily shuddered. Luckily they didn't see, she did not want them to know that she was afraid. Some how, though, she knew she was failing, it was like they could sense her fear. Megatron turned around, smiling a cruel, pitying smile. "You might as well make yourself comfortable, human. You are going to be here a while" He said. Then turning to the blue Decepticon behind him he said, "Dreadwing, make sure this human does not try to escape." Nodding, Dreadwing turned to the wall behind him, and pressed a button. Immediately, bars of light surrounded her. It was like a cage. She had never felt so helpless. She looked up to see Megatron and Dreadwing walk out the door. Once it slid closed behind them, she reached out and touched one of the bars of light. As soon as she did, excruciating pain filled her body. Crying out, she leaned back against the wall. Why was this happening to her? What use could she, a young girl in high school, have to something that was most likely an alien species? These questions running through her mind, she found herself drifting off into a deep, yet uneasy sleep.

_Sara opened her eyes to find herself in a strange landscape. Everything around her seemed to be made of metal yet it felt… alive, I that was the way to put it. Quietly she heard a voice, and she found herself involuntarily walking toward it. As she kept walking, the voice got louder and louder. When she first heard the voice it had been just a whisper, like a light breeze. Now she knew, it was calling for something. It was calling for her. Finally, she heard the voice clearly now. 'Welcome, Young Sara," the voice said simply. It was a deep, male voice, and it was full of power and wisdom. "Who are you?" She asked, the voice ignored her question, as if it could not hear her. "You have a great destiny ahead of you." It went on. Sara looked around. "What do you mean?" She asked, but before she could get an answer, everything vanished in a flash of white._

Sara jumped awake in a cold sweat. She looked around, at first not remembering where she was; finally, she remembered that giant, metal, alien robots, called Decepticons, had captured her. _What a nice experience. _Sara thought sarcastically. She sat up and thought about the strange dream she just had. Now that she thought about it, she could scarcely remember it. After a while of pondering, she finally gave up trying to remember it, but she could not shake the feeling that it was somehow important. Before she could ponder anymore on the dream, she heard the lock on the giant door in front of her click, and a split second later it opened up to show Megatron and a red Decepticon she had never seen before. This one had two wheels sticking out of his back, was much smaller than Megatron, and had not even a speck of dust on his paint. Something about him just reminded Sara of a mad scientist. Instantly, she knew she would not like him, of course she had not liked anybody on this ship so far. Megatron looked down, and Sara had to force herself not to step back in fear. "Alright, human, it's time to make yourself useful." Megatron said as the red robot deactivated the electric bars to her cage. She felt herself being lifted up, and she was carried off.

* * *

**Yay! Cliffhangers! Just have to warn you now, it might be a while until the next update, but I will try to write whenever I can, I'm getting really busy 'cause I'm going to a horse show XD. Until then, bye for now, and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprises

**Hello! Sorry for the huge wait! (three or four months, right?) To be honest, I wasn't planning on posting this chapter today, but since I'm leaving for a horse show tomorrow, I decided to post today. Anyways, thanks to all that have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! You guys are so awesome! Now, before we go on to the story, I just thought I'd tell you, the rest of this story will mostly be written in first person P.O.V. (mostly from Sara) Now, on to the story, and because I forgot to do it last couple of chapters, Disclaimer...**

**I do not own, Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro!**

* * *

Ratchet turned on the Ground Bridge, and a few seconds later, Bulkhead drove through with the kids. "Did you find her?" Optimus Prime asked the former Wrecker. Jack spoke up, "Optimus, we think the 'Cons might have gotten to her before we did."

Before Optimus could reply, the computer beeped. Ratchet walked over, and typed something in. It was a couple of moments before he said something. "Optimus, you'll want to see this."

* * *

**The Nemesis (Sara's P.O.V.)**

They took me into a sort of medical area, at least that's what it looked like to me. The red Decepticon, who I heard Megatron call Knock Out, set me on one of the big medical tables. I felt a strange sensation run through me, I looked up at Knock Out and realized he was running a strange light down my whole body, when he was finished, he turned to the console behind him. He looked deep in thought as he turned towards his leader.

"There definitely seems something different about her, Lord Megatron." Knock Out said.

Megatron hummed in acknowledgement, and looked over the medic's shoulder at me for a brief second. I shuddered when he looked away. "Why do you think I'm so special? There's no way I can help you!" I said. Once again, Megatron looked at me, but this time anger was reflected in his cold, crimson optics. Growling, he swiftly moved past Knock Out, and slammed his fist on the table, almost crushing me. I squeaked in fear. This seemed to be the response Megatron wanted, and he turned back to Knock Out, once again. "What do you suggest?" He asked. "I suggest we get her close to raw energon, my Lord, if she is the human we are looking for, there could be some sort of reaction," Knock Out explained. Megatron looked at his medic thoughtfully. "Knock Out, open a Ground Bridge," he said, moving to pick me up off the table. I tried to run, even though I knew it was useless, but Megatron grabbed me anyways. "I'll be back." He said before walking through the swirling green vortex that appeared before us.

I closed my eyes as we were drowned in a blinding flash of white light, and suddenly, I felt as if my whole body was vibrating. The feeling was weird, but as soon as I felt it, it quickly disappeared.

* * *

I finally opened my eyes, I found we were in some sort of cave. Blue crystals where scattered around the cave's floor. I looked at the deep blue crystals, somehow, they seemed familiar to me. Megatron set me down, and looked down t me with those frightening, blood red optics of his. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked after a moment in silence.

He answered me by using his foot to push me over to one of the blue crystals. I grunted as I fell in the dirt. Suddenly, my head started to feel like it was on fire. I yelled in pain, while Megatron chuckled. I looked over at him, the movement almost made me sick, my head felt like it would burst! I managed to see he wasn't looking at me, but at the crystals in front of me. I slowly turned my head toward the strange blue stones, but instead of the deep blue I had seen before, they were glowing brightly, and were vibrating like mad. It was as if they wanted to break from the ground's hold.

"D-did I d-do that?" I asked in a barley audible whisper. It was hard to stay awake now. The pain was blinding, it felt as if someone had stabbed a knife through my skull. I almost missed the evil titan's reply. "Yes. You are the human that holds the power to end the war for the Decepticons. You have no idea of the power you hold!"

"I-I don't u-understand..." I said, before, once again yelling in pain.

Megatron outright laughed at me. "You'll learn soon enough," He seemed to turn his attention away from me, and he started talking over a comm. I prayed that the pain would end soon. It felt like I was going to _die. _On the edge of consciousness, I heard something. I tried to listen harder, it sounded like gun fire. I saw the source of the gun fire come running around the corner. More of these giant alien robots. _Are they Decepticons?_ I thought

One of them, came up to me, he was much smaller than Megatron, and he had blue optics. I could already tell, these robots were not Decepticons. Letting out a few beeps, he picked me up, and quickly hid me in a crevice in the wall, away from any of the blue crystals. Immediately, the pain in my head was gone. I looked at my rescuer, and whispered a small "thank you." He nodded, and then went to join in the battle going on around the cave.

I looked back to where I had been laying. The crystals had gone back to their normal state, like nothing had ever happened. I stood there confused for a second, before returning my eyes to the battle that was already ending. I saw Megatron growl, before looking a tall, red and blue robot. "I'll be back, Prime!" He growled before charging through another green portal. I sighed in relief. I had been saved. I looked up to see these new bots coming toward me. The tall red and blue one extended his hand toward me, and I hesitantly climbed onto it.

"H-hello." I greeted nervously. "Thanks for saving me." The giant looked at me with his gentle, azure optics. He nodded politely, then got straight down to business. "By any chance, is your name Sara?" He asked. I was shocked, _how does he know my name? _I thought. I nodded. He gave a slight smile, and set me down. "We will have to take you with us, Sara. Everything will be explained shortly." He said gently, before transforming into a red semi truck. I stood speechless as he opened his door. Taking the hint, I climed into the cab. I felt the seatbelt wrap around me, as if in a reassuring manner. "Thank you," I said, taking a chance and looking at the dashboard. "You must've been through a lot in the past couple of days.

I nodded, and then all that happened suddenly just crashed down on me, and I soon found myself sobbing. The robot, who I guessed was one of those Autobots that Megatron seemed to hate, kept reasurring me and telling me it would be alright. He was nothing like Megatron or the other Decepticons. He was kind. "I-I'm sorry." I said as we drove toward the green portal, yet again. "It's alright. I know how it feels to be captured by the Decepticons." He told me, as we drove through the swirling vortex, and I got that weird vibrating feeling, again. I felt better, knowing I had someone to relate to. He applied his brakes, opened the door, an allowed me to get out. Once I was a safe distance away, he transformed back to his robot form. I looked around, it seemed we were in some sort of government bunker.

I turned to look at the semi truck. "So, who are you?" I asked. "I'm Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron," He said, kneeling down to be at eye level with me. "We are also known as Autobots." He continued. "The ones who captured you are Decepticons. They started a war on Cybertron that left it uninhabitable. That is why we are here." He said. I looked at him in awe. "Why were you fighting a war, in the first place?" I asked. He looked at me patiently, it seemed he had explained this many times before. "Foremost, over Cybertron's supply of energon. The fuel and lifeblood of all Cybertronians." He explained. I thought for a second. "You mean, those blue crystals?" I asked. He nodded. The yellow robot let out a series of clicks and whirrs, which I could not understand. Optimus must have noticed this, and explained. "Bumblebee's voice box was damaged by Megatron, our medic, Ratchet," He gestured toward the red and white bot, "has been unable to repair it." the Prime said. "Oh, I'm sorry." I said to Bumblebee, who nodded at me as if to say that it was okay.

I turned back to Optimus, "Thanks again for rescuing me. When I was there, I felt so helpless, it felt like at any second Megatron would-" I stopped as I choked up, but the Autobots in the room seemed to know how I felt. The blue bot, who had been listening to the conversation, stroked my back in a soothing gesture. "It'll be fine, now." she comforted me. "Sara," Optimus said, gaining my attention, "I wish for you to remain under our watch for the time being." I looked at him, "W-why?" I asked in shock.

"If Megatron has shown an interest in you, I believe he will try to take you again. He seems to think that you know something that will help the Decepticons."

I shuddered, "I understand, Optimus." I replied, but then thought of something. "But, I'm gonna have to go home at sometime, my family must already be really worried about me..." I said.

Optimus stood to his full height, and seem to ponder this. A minute passed before he finally spoke, "I will watch over you myself, Sara." He said. It was then Ratchet spoke up. "Optimus, are you sure?" Optimus looked at the medic, "I'm sure, old friend." He assured the shocked medic and team. "Now," He said to me as he transformed, "Let's get you home."

* * *

"You seem awfully quiet, Sara." Optimus' voice said through the radio. I didn't reply, I was just wondering about what happened in the mine, before the Autobots had come to rescue me. Why had the energon glowed like that when I got near it?

"Sara?" Optimus tried again.

I sighed, and looked at the radio. "Optimus, can I tell you something? It's about what happened in the mine." Optimus remained silent, and I took that as a cue to continue.

"When I was on the Megatron's ship, their medic, I think his name was Knock Out, said that I was different somehow. He also said that if I got close to raw energon, that there would be some sort of reaction." I told him. "And that is why you were at the energon deposit?" He surmised. I nodded, and continued. "Well, when I got close to the energon in the cave it started glowing and vibrating like crazy, and, until Bumblebee moved me away from it, I had a splitting pain in my head." I finished.

"That would explain the unusual energy signal we picked up a couple of times." he said, more to himself, as he applied his brakes in front of my house. I looked in surprise at the radio. "Was it-" "Where you were located? Yes, we found you when it was the strongest we had seen it." He said cutting me off, and answering my question. "Do you think it was... me?" I asked. Optimus was silent. "I don't know, Sara, but it might be a possibility" he replied truthfully. "Thanks, Optimus, for everything." I said, getting out, but before I closed the door Optimus reminded me that I was not to tell my family about their existence.

We had already made up a story to cover my dissapearence. I was to say that I had gone biking, and had gotten in a small accident, and that a nice man had helped me.

"Yes, Optimus, I know," I said smiling, "See you, tommorow." I told him as he drove off, and I went inside my home for the first time in days.

* * *

Megatron entered the Nemesis through the Ground Bridge, and his Second in Command greeted him. "No sign of the human child, my lord?" Dreadwing asked.

"Nothing," Megatron confirmed.

He walked up to Dreadwing, "Tell Soundwave to monitor all frequencies. We need to find this girl, she's the one we need." He commanded. Without hesitation, Dreadwing nodded, and went to tell Soundwave his new orders, leaving Megatron alone to think on how to get the girl back from Prime and the Autobots.

* * *

** Thanks for reading! Sorry, again, for the wait. I just have so many things going on right now... Hopefully you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter. **


End file.
